Be Without You
by sakurayuri89
Summary: He was left him with the result of their rendezvous in the jail cell. His life after the death of his beloved one. A post-story taking after the death of the Red King. Oneshot story, MPREG Alert. Mikoto/Reisi


**Be Without You**

I want to credit to GoRa and Yui Kuroe for this great story and I do not own K Project anime and its manga. I only do own this plot story.

Suoh Mikoto x Munakata Reisi story… MPREG Alert guys…Thanks! Now start…

He never knew that the rendezvous with him in the jail would result in _this predicament_ … He never knew that he had this ability, of the side effect of being a King. He just only wanted him to value his life more; he had been cared of his best friend since in high school, admiring him from afar, watched him as he tackle his obstacle ahead even though they were always arguing with each other every day. In other words, the bluenette had fallen in love with the redhead that he killed a few months ago. How tragic it was.

_Flash back_

_Today, all of the Scepter 4 was to pursue Isana Yashiro and was just found his location. The bluenette ordered his second in command to order the boys to catch him. He just wanted to know why Isana Yashiro killed Tatara Totsuka. He could not understand why the redhead wanted to avenge him. He wanted to confront him and confirmed his suspicion on their relationship. 'Is he in love Tatara Totsuka?'Reisi thought deeply._

_He pushed the code beside a big metal door that will lead him into the cell, the door was opening and presenting him a long metal floor that was automatically open the lamp beside the wall to the end of the corridor. Walking until at the end of the corridor, he then gestured himself beside the cell door, in front of its occupant and said "Good Evening, Mikoto Suoh. I hope you enjoy your comfort here."_

"…" _as nothing coming from the redhead. _

"_I do hope you enjoy our courtesy here." and Reisi continued again "Why did you want to destroy yourself, Suoh? Your Damocles Sword is in a bad shape already. The sword representing the King's states he was in."_

"_Eager are we into the business. I never know you cared of me." Mikoto said. "I do not want you to sacrifice yourself for nothing. The Colourless King wanted us to destroy our self and we are getting near that!" Reisi continued again. "No .This is my pride as the Red King." Suoh interfere him before the bluenette could even talk. _

"_Why, Mikoto… Did you love him?" come as a whisper omit from the bluenette. "What? What did you just say? Are you jealous, hmm Reisi?" this was piqued Suoh's interest. The redhead did not expecting this. "I...I… No, nothing." the bluenette was blushing furiously. "Tell me." The redhead then grabs his hand and decreasing their distance together. "No!"_

_The redhead captured Reisi's lips in a kiss, a forceful tongue pried open his lips and plunges into his mouth, thoroughly. Reisi's eyes gotten wider and he try to buckle away, trying to break free from the kiss. Suoh then grab both of Reisi's wrists and kissed him again, resulting in a flushed bluenette and a muffled moans coming from it. Reisi gasped when Suoh's free hand travelled down, opening his shirt layer by layer. "S…stop!" Reisi pleadingly said._

"_Hmm… I don't think I will. You react so pleasingly" Suoh purred. After the last layer of Reisi's cloth sliding down from his heated flesh, Suoh continued unbuckled Reisi's pants. Reisi's chest heaved and panted harshly. "I had never seen you lose control like this Munakata, I must say, I like the sight" he stripping his pants and boxer and continues "Getting hard over someone who kiss you and a male no less. Do you feel no shame?" The bluenette was blushing furiously._

_Reisi moans loudly when a finger kneading both of his nub "Aahhh!" Reisi jerked upward, feeling his nipples harden in Suoh's kneading fingers. "Don't" he gasped. Suoh Mikoto spew, coating his hand with saliva before gently pressing one to Reisi's exposed entrance. The finger slid in easily and moans come from the bluenette's lips. This continues over and over whenever each finger slid, in and out. "Aahh!" Reisi gave a gasping moan as something inside of him was struck. "Fount it!" Suoh mumbled to himself. Reisi kept moaned and panted as his face was flushed and sweaty. His entrance was drenched, started to tighten, ready for explode. But at the last moment, Suoh pulled out his hand leaving Reisi feeling empty. Reisi looked behind to Suoh and found his pants drawn down to his knees._

_Suoh was well endowed and he gulped. With a snap of his hips, Suoh Mikoto buried himself from behind into the tightened heat of Munakata Reisi and leaving him adjusted to his shaft. The wetness of his entrance splashed out when the redhead started to drew his member in and out. Reisi choked because of the shocked ministration Suoh made. "Why don't we talk about the real reason why you come here?" Reisi gasped, feeling his spent cock stirring into life. _

"_No!"_

_Suoh kept plunging his member into the bluenette harder, Reisi was screamed in pleasure. Suoh then grabbed Reisi's erection and gave it a few strokes and suddenly grasped the shaft "Tell me or I won't let you cum." he whispered into Reisi's ear as he continuously pushing his erection higher and harder, drawing the bluenette's pleasures higher and higher. "Ah! Haa.. ahh…"_

"_Why did you come here?" Suoh asked again. "Now, tell my why."_

"_Be...becau..sse…I…I.. ahh! L…ove you…" Reisi said. Suoh then kissed him and said "That is good. You finally tell me the truth. I waited a long time to hear you said it yourself." he continued pounding harshly. Reisi's quivering entrance started to tighten again; he threw back and screamed as he cum, omitting his name like a mantra "Mikoto!" _

_Suoh's grunted response indicating that was he nearing to come and explode his seed into inside the tight sheath. Reisi then suddenly closed his lidded eyes going to slumber until morning. _

_He never thought that Mikoto would love him back. The bluenette sobered quietly as he remember Mikoto forced him to kill. He cannot bear it at first; his heart was broken apart as the sword piercing through Mikoto's heart and he felt the time was frozen for him, he petrify as he heard him whisper "I love you too…"_

He was going through depression at the first and second month from the time Mikoto was dead. All of the redhead's ex-clansmen hated him and did try to kill him without him explaining the true reason behind it. All the bluenette did was blaming himself for what did happen. Awashima Seri did not know the death of Suoh Mikoto would bring her superior to this extent. She only suspected the late Red King was his best friends to her superior until she heard him screaming the Red King's name in his sleep when she was taking care of him from depression state. Of course, the bluenette's health kept declining, but upon meeting with the HOMRA's second in command, Izumo Kusanagi and Kushina Anna, he regains his confidence and rise again.

"_He loves you to the point of sacrificing himself rather than seeing you being controlled by the Colourless King."_ was the redhead's reason to save the bluenette from Masked Fox, of what Izumo did tell him.

He clearly needed the redhead now that he shocked to acknowledge his _predicament_, but the said _predicament _was nearing to the end.

He was pregnant…with twins.

He did not know it until his sixth month into pregnancy, exactly sixth month from that incident. At first, he did not believe it because he did not having a normal symptom like a pregnant woman, instead he was only craving fruits and a weight gain. He did notice a bump at first before his second-in command forced him to have a check-up.

Right now he was having a contraction, now that the twins decided to be born early. Only right now he was supposed to be in the safe place to give birth, but instead he was at HOMRA's base, being held captive. Reisi groaned and rolled onto his side, he was tired and in pain. As he lay there, he breathed heavily, attempting to control the pain that excruciating him. When it finally began to subside, he began rub his palm in soothing circles over his swollen midsection. He carefully pulled himself into a sitting position and hauled himself walking around the room. He felt restless the last few days, trying to soothe his mind by walking into the park and unfortunately met the ex-vanguard Yata Misaki and Kamamoto Rikio. Of course his eight months bump was a bit smaller than normal. His pregnancy was being kept hidden, only a small people know and it was not being noticed by this two people. He was glad that his stomach would not outstretch.

When his labour had started that morning, he tried to deny it, just pretend nothing will happen. But now that it was half past four in the evening and his contractions were coming faster for every five minutes and increasing pain, duration and density. Reisi just went to the bed when he felt the next contraction and he forgotten to estimate how far apart the contraction had become. The bluenette felt the one of the baby drop deeper into his pelvis and accompanying this drop was a pop sound, along with a warm and wet sensation running down his legs. He looked down to see a slowly growing puddle on the floor. His water had just broken.

Reisi spent two hours on his knees beside the bed. His legs were as far apart as he could get and his arms were resting side of the bed. Only his t-shirt was left on his body as other clothes become too uncomfortable. He was contracting every three minute and he was damn far from being able to push.

"Nnnnghh!"

Suddenly another pain slammed in to him. He moaned loudly and began to pant harshly, occasional gasps escaping as he tried to deal with the contractions. "Aaahh." This one seemed to be going on forever. "M..m…Mikoto…"

Reisi bit his lips to prevent himself from screaming, not letting to be heard from other occupant. He gripped the bed sheets so tightly that he almost ripped right through them. He knew that at last the end was nearing as he had begun to feel an increasing urge to push. He took some deep breaths and a long moan was escaping his throat as he began to push the child out as the next contraction occurs. Izumo Kusanagi, did hear someone was moaning and panting in Mikoto's old room. The blond opened the door and burst into the room, only to find the Blue King beside the bed frame, looking sweaty and in pain. As Reisi began to push, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the ex-second-in command's face as he discovered what was going on. He was so embarrassed, humiliated, but he just could not stop himself.

For Izumo, he did not know what to do. He was frozen on the spot. As Reisi fallen backwards, Izumo was clearly seen Reisi's swollen midsection and that was coupled with the state he was in, clearly Reisi was in labour. Reisi's face was scrunched and he then slumped into the blond who was supporting him. Then another contraction was coming and he began to push once more. Izumo was encouraging him. He could feel his baby moving and felt the sting of the baby crowning.

"Don't push, you will tear out." Izumo said and he eases the baby out. "Aahhh!" he felt his body being ripped open. "Heads out…and the baby got red hair…"a silent pause as Izumo shocked to see the baby's hair colour. "This is it, one more and the baby's out." he continued again. Izumo then got the towel ready to catch the baby out. Reisi began to push again and the baby slides free from his body. The wails of newborn filled the air and Reisi held out his hands. "Give the baby to me."

Izumo then handed the infant to the mother who was leaning beside the bed, exhausted. Izumo then checked the gender of the baby, "It's a boy." All Izumo could do at this time was to find a sterilized cutter and cut its umbilical cord.

"Nnghhh." Reisi suddenly grunted. "Maybe it was afterbirth that you are expelling." Izumo said.

"No. Another one." All Reisi could response. He was in autopilot now, now that he put his son on the bed in front of him.

"What?" Izumo was shocked, "How? You look small."

Reisi could not answer it as he was dealing with the next contraction. He moaned loudly and at the same time the door was barged in, revealing Awashima Seri and a shocked Misaki. "Seri, help me! Misaki, get another towel at the bathroom and some warm water!" Izumo was in panic.

"He's coming." Reisi moaned. He began to push more but exhausted took over him and he was crying. "Mikoto…. I…we need you…"

Both Seri and Izumo were encouraging him, guided him through the contraction. The second baby was crowning and all he could do was pushing. "Aaahh!" as his head finally forced its way free of his body, he cried loudly "Mikoto!"

"That's it sir. One more push and it's all done!" Seri encouraging through it as he was panted harshly, sweaty and exhausted. Reisi began to push harder until the baby was slithered free from his body. As the infant was free, Misaki then come in with some warm water and a few towels. "Give him to me" Reisi said while held out his hand. They saw a content look from Reisi as he stared at the tiny infant in his arms. A blue tuft of hair can be seen from the baby's head.

"I know all of you wanted to know who is their father, or exactly their _late father_. It's Mikoto's." Reisi said weakly. He was too exhausted; after all delivering two children was a long process and tired as well. "What?" suddenly a voice from behind. It was Misaki.

"How? I thought you hate him to the point of killing him?" he continued again.

"As Seri knows to my condition, she did not know who the other father was as I kept it secret from everyone. Even he did not know he would be a father. If I know it, maybe it would stop him from suicide! I truly regret that I did not found another solution as it was too late… I loved him." he cried softly as his tears run down to his chin. The wailing infants did stop their mother's crying as they somehow know something wrong with their mother.

"Okay, let the new mother rest for a while." said Izumo and all of them leaving the new mother to tend his children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years later, the children of the Blue King lead a happy life with their mother; Haruka was the firstborn, a redhead exactly as his father's replica whiles the second one named Yukio, was the exact replica of his mother. Both of them having a power just like their parent. They lived in a house near the sea after their mother made a decision to resign as the Blue King. Reisi did not want to neglect the children, he want to participate in every of his children's life.

"Mummy, how did you met with daddy?" Haruka asked. Of course, he did told them about their daddy, how they fight with each other and about their daddy's death. He told them the truth about them, as their bedtime story. Both of them enjoy hearing it again and again.

"Well, why you wanted to know about it again, hmm... Haruka? I already told you so many times in your bedtime story. "Now tell me what did you do at school?" Reisi asked his child. "Aww~~ mummy~ Please~?" Yukio on the other hand was annoyed with his brother for asking the same question to his mother "Haruka, don't bother mummy."

"No. I want to asked that again." they then quarrelling again. _How many of times of them quarrelling? I do hope they would not be just like us _He thought, watching his two precious sons interact, smiling at the behaviour. _I do hope that you can see us in the heaven, Mikoto. I_ _love you_. He thought again, going into a trance. He was happy with his life right now, with his two sunshine that made his life fulfilling. This was his greatest gift to him, their children…


End file.
